The invention relates to a method and structure for seat construction, and in particular to a method and structure for rebuilding damaged or worn seats. Specifically, it relates to a method and structure for rebuilding damaged or worn seats, such as, but not limited to, automotive type seats used in vehicles and other similar automative type equipment.
In the prior art of repairing damaged or worn seats, the spring system of the seats, such as coil springs or "snake-like" wire springs, have been merely been remounted or refastened in position by an improvised fastening means to the existing frame from which they have become detached or torn loose, or from which a portion of the coil spring or "snake-like" wire spring has disengaged from its mounting the seat frame.
Such repairs of the prior art have never been entirely satisfactory. The improvised fastening means subsequently becomes disengaged again, or the impaired fastening means causes the reused coil springs or "snake-like" wire springs to be out of alignment which in turn provides an uncomfortable and unsatisfactory seating facility. The present invention overcomes these problems.
The method and structure of the present invention consists of a plurality of strap-like strips of steel or other suitable material which is woven into a net-like pattern with the ends of each strap-like strip securely fastened and anchored to the existing seat frame.
An alternative net-like pattern provides for a slight elevation of the central portion of the woven net-like pattern, more or less like a bulged rise in the woven net-like portion. The ends of the strap-like strips are then securely fastened and anchored to the existing seat frame as in the previously described method and structure. This latter method and structure provides an extra cushion effect.
The old coil springs or "snake-like" wire springs are not reused in the present method and structure of rebuilding a seat.
After the spring-like structure of the present invention is in place, a suitable padding and a covering is placed over the spring-like structure and secured to it to complete the seat rebuilding procedure and structure. Such suitable padding may be what is termed "rubberized hoghair" with a foam-type rubber or plastics material cover over the "rubberized hoghair". The covering over this padding may be any of the available seat covering materials which exits.
Thus, a sturdy rebuilt seat has been provided by this invention which eliminates the unsatisfactory prior art method and structure of trying to remount and reuse the old coil springs and old "snake-like" wire springs.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method and a structure for rebuilding seats.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a method and a structure for rebuilding automotive type seats.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and structure for rebuilding seats that eliminates the remounting and reuse of old coil springs and old "snake-like" wire springs.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a method and structure for rebuilding seats that uses strap-like strips of steel that are securely fastened to the seat frame in a net-like pattern to form the foundation for a rebuilt seat.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.